ddofandomcom-20200213-history
Church of NAC
The Church of NAC is a parody religion on Debate.org created by the user imabench. It includes several aspects which reference Catholicism and other real-life religions, such as a religious leader, the self-proclaimed pope Ima I. The Church of NAC The Church was founded in February 2015 by Pope Ima I. Membership The original members of the Church were Imabench, RevNge, ESocialBookworm, daytonanerd, Ajabi, SebUK, donald.keller and BblackkBbirdd. Other notable members include: SebUK, ResponsiblyIrresponsible, AngelOfDeath, ButterCatX, Kingkd, TheHappyReaper, JonBonBon, Valkrin, Biodome, Unitomic, Lee001, and ValosBirdy, among others. Esocial and Ajabi were since excommunicated by Pope Saint Ima I. JonBonBon later left the Church after failing to be elected to the Papacy in the first Papal Election. Originally, all members accept Ima (the pope) were Blue Jays. Eventually, the ranks of Eagle and Cardinal were introduced as well. After Pope Saint Ima II, the Church was officially disbanded. However, ButterCatX, self-proclaimed Pope Butt I, attempted to revive and reform the Church. List of Popes (In Chronological Order)' Pope Saint Ima I (Imabench) Pope Don I (Donald.Keller) Pope Day I (Daytonanerd) Pope Saint Ima II (Imabench) Pope Butt I (ButterCatX) (Disputed) Beliefs of the Church of NAC Members of the Church of NAC believe that Chickadee as the one true son of Mod, the Creator of DDO. The Five Commandments "'1) Thou shalt not goeth into the Religious forum... '' Because our religion will center around peace, understanding, and logic..... And the religious forum on DDO is no place for any of those things.'' '' 2)'' ''Thou Shalt not harasseth other members in the name of religion...' Because our religion centers around peace, understanding, and logic...... If you want to harasseth members because they are stupid or something, go ahead, just don't use this religion to do so.'' '' ''3) Thou shalt acceptith Chickadee as our Prophet, the one true son of Mod...'' Praise be unto Chickadee, the one true son of the almighty Mod! Chickadee is the hero and the prophet of our faith, and thou must accept Chickadee as such to be a part of this religion. Praise be unto Chickadee! ''4) Thou shalt not beith a d*ck and noobsnipe, spam, nor votebomb...'' Because that would maketh you a d*ck, and churches and penises historically do not go well together, so we must not alloweth d*cks into our Church. ''5) Thou shalt beith accepting of all other members of the Church of NAC...'' Whether a member of the Church beith gay, black, crippled, or even Floridian, the Church of NAC is a religion of acceptance and empathy. Therefore thou shalt not discriminate against other members who are in the Church of NAC." '''The Creation Story In the beginning, the internet was null, and void, for Al Gore had not come along quite yet. There was only one being, the great and almighty Mod, who created the universe in 7 days. On the first day, Mod said "Let there be debates and voting!" And debates and voting began, and Mod loved his creation On the second day, Mod said "Let there be forums!" And the forums began, and Mod loved his creation On the third day, Mod said "Let there be Opinions and Polls!" And the Polls and Opinions began, and Mod realized that he had really f*cked up. On the fourth day, Mod took a nap, because three days of work deserves a day off. On the fifth day, Friday, Mod blessed DDO with its best creation yet. "Let there be Mafia!" And lo, the people on DDO were blessed with mafia, and they loved it. Perhaps a little too much. On the sixth day, Mod said "Let there be a son of the Holy, a teacher of the Sacred, and a troll in the name of good" And Chickadee was born. Praise be onto Chickadee! On the seventh day, Mod rested. For it was Football Sunday, and his favorite team, the Eagles, were playing that day. And that is the origins of DDO from the lord Mod. Although the great Mod rested on a Sunday, and also took a day off on Wednesday, the great prophet Chickadee decreed that Mass shall only be held on a Friday nights, because Sunday is for football, Saturday is for college football, and the rest of the week had already passed, so he really had no other options. Praise be onto Chickadee! In the beginning of DDO, there was Mod, the almost-omnipotent being of the universe, for it is logically impossible for a being to be omnipotent, therefore he must be just ALMOST omni-potent...... When the lord Mod first spoke, t'was to his one true son, Chickadee, when he was only a child. Mod said unto him "Chickadee, my son. Come forth, and you shall receive eternal life. Come forth, and the afterlife shall greet you like a hero returning from war. Come forth, and you shall forever be by my side." But Chickadee came fifth, and so Mod instead gave him a toaster. Praise be onto Chickadee! The lord Mod sent his son, Chickadee, when he became of age, to the realm of DDO, so that Chickadee may preach of the great Mod's teachings, so that the people of DDO may live good lives through guidance of the Church of NAC. Upon the day of departure, Mod rested his hands on Chickadee's shoulders, and sayith onto him: "My son, It is your duty now to lead the people of DDO into a state of everlasting intelligence and understanding. Your journey will be long and hard, but when you succeed, which I know you will, then on your return to my kingdom, I shall celebrate your success with a kiss onto your forehead." To which Chickadee responded, "Gay" Praise be onto Chickadee! With every Hero, comes a villain. With every good guy, there is a bad guy, and for every Lord, there is a Devil. The Devil was once a friend of lord Mod, and when Mod was busy with something important or something stupid, The Devil would care for Chickadee, for the Devil was not always evil or a d*ck. In fact, The Devil, whose name was 420, was lord Mod's most trusted Angel. But then one day, when Mod came home early and caught 420 committing a terrible and unacceptable atrocity. Mod wept for 420, and Mod wept for what 420 had exposed his son Chickadee to. 420, had necroposted. Mod flew into a rage, and with a swift motion of his hand, he casted 420 down into the depths of hell, aka the Religious forum, to forever be surrounded by trolls, idiots, and ScottyDouglas clones to pay for his sins of committing necropostiphilia. And from that day forth, necroposting became the most evilest of sins that one could commit, and the religious forum was prohibited from being visited by the good souls of DDO, for necroposting was the worst of sins one could commit Even worse then votebombing a debate Even worse then mislynching in Mafia Even worse then poll spamming Even worse then spoiling a good tv show before others got to see it. 420 never forgave Mod for his punishment, and as a result, 420 turned the Religious forum into his own kingdom, a kingdom of vile, stupidity, ignorance, stupidity again, and stupidity a third time, its full of that much stupid...... Everything that Mod had taught his son Chickadee for how to behave on DDO, 420 did the exact opposite in ruling over the religious forum. In the religious forum, there was no hope. There was no reason, nor empathy, nor sympathy, nor any signs of intelligent conversation anywhere. There was no humanity in the religious forum, there was no wisdom in the religious forum. There are three great I's in the religious section: Idiocy, Imbeciles, and Irreconcilable differences............ Therefore, thou must never go into the religious section, for it is the kingdom of hell that is ruled by the Devil, 420, who is also a Cowboys fan, a horrible sin to the lord Mod, who is an Eagles fan! Even though it is bad being a Redskins fan, and even worse then being a wretched Giants fan, 420 chose to be a Cowboys fan, forever sealing the war between 420 and Mod.... Between evil and good, between war and peace, between left and right, or black and Mexican. Praise be onto Chickadee! 420 and The Crusade On 3/2/2015 at 7:23:42 PM, a person impersonating the Devil 420 created a thread entitled '420 IS HERE -THE EMERGENCE' . Following the Crusade there was a massive argument in the Church and it was discovered that Esocial was responsible. Popes of the Church of NAC ' Pope was Ima I' The original founder of the Church and first Pope. He decided to give up the role after being temp banned and losing the ability to write in the forums. The second Pope was Don I - initiated a recruitment drive which saw the Church grow to 16 members. Under Pope Don I the church also spammed Edeb8, which pissed a lot of people off. He gave up the position after deciding to leave the site over an an undisclosed issue. The third Pope was Day I - continued the recruitment drive, but also kicked out many inactives. He had a massive temper tantrum and demoted everyone but Saint Ima. He gave up his position after suddenly deciding to leave the site. The fourth Pope was Saint Ima II - He made himself Pope again after Day's sudden departure. As a quick note, Butter attempted to revive the Church, declaring himself Pope Butt I. His status as Pope is disputed. Masses of the Church of NAC Masses can be found using the following links: Pope Ima I * Church of NAC: Mass 1: http://www.debate.org/forums/debate.org/topic/63653/ * Church of NAC: Mass 2:http://www.debate.org/forums/Debate.org/topic/64102/ * Church of NAC: Mass 3: http://www.debate.org/forums/debate.org/topic/65073/ * Church of NAC: Mass 4: http://www.debate.org/forums/Debate.org/topic/65508/ Pope Don I * Church of NAC: Mass 5: http://www.debate.org/forums/Debate.org/topic/65508/ * Church of NAC: Mass 6: http://www.debate.org/forums/debate.org/topic/68136/ * Church of NAC: Mass 7: http://www.debate.org/forums/debate.org/topic/68403/ * Church of NAC: Mass 8: http://www.debate.org/forums/debate.org/topic/68989/ Pope Day I * http://www.debate.org/forums/debate.org/topic/69157/ * http://www.debate.org/forums/debate.org/topic/69437 Pope Ima II Category:Miscellaneous Category:Organization Category:Debate.org